Le chapeau du groom
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Les aventures de Spirou et Fantasio : Spirou est à un rencard, Fantasio s'occupe comme il peut en réfléchissant à leur relation strictement amicale ! ATTENTION slash


**Titre : La chapeau du groom**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew  
><strong>

**Fandom : Les aventures de Spirou et Fantasio**

**Persos : Fantasio, Spirou**

**Rating : NC-17 **

**Disclaimer : L'univers de Spirou est une création de Franquin et appartient vraisemblablement aux éditions Dupuis **

**Prompt : Idéalement, je rêve d'un Spirou/Fantasio où l'un des deux découvre l'autre se masturbant/se livrant à une activité sexuelle pouvant être mal vue (glory hole ?) et en profitant, mais une simple fic où l'un des deux se déclare à l'autre serait aussi merveilleuse # (Points bonus si vous satisfaisiez mon envie de lime/lemon sur ce pairing)**

**Notes de l'auteur : je me suis surtout inspirée de la période Tome & Janry, qui ont vachement sexualisé nos héros (et puis j'ai quand même trouvé dans La Vallée des Bannis qu'il y avait quelque chose de très fort entre eux…huhu); et puis ils ont conservé le chapeau de groom !**

* * *

><p>Bizarre comme l'uniforme de groom peut avoir un certain effet sur les femmes.<p>

Fantasio se trouve dans la chambre de Spirou, à la recherche de piles pour son dernier appareil électronique acheté par correspondance. C'est durant sa quête d'accus qu'il a trouvé sous le lit un petit chapeau de groom.

Cela fait des années qu'il connaît Spirou, et ce dernier ne s'est jamais séparé de sa livrée, malgré le fait que ce soit devenu ringard.

Mais dans un sens, ce petit côté vieillot rendait l'accoutrement original; et puis il n'y a pas à dire, le rouge lui va bien.

Le blond s'assoit lentement sur la couette. C'est curieux comme leur amitié est forte. Par exemple, il ne s'est jamais senti jaloux. C'est vrai que Spirou est quelqu'un de gentil et d'intègre. Et il est courageux. Cela plaît aux femmes, sans aucun doute.

Après tout, si Spirou n'est pas là ce soir, c'est bien pour dîner avec une jolie fille.

Il n'est pas envieux. Juste déçu. Quand ce genre de choses arrivent, il en prend son parti. Lui reste toujours seul. Il a bien essayé, mais ne parvient pas à trouver chaussures à son pied.

Et puis, de toute façon, faire des galipettes n'est pas aussi exaltant que de vivre d'haletantes aventures avec son meilleur ami.

Un peu déprimé, le jeune homme se laisse tomber en arrière, les pieds se retrouvant à quelques centimètres au dessus de la moquette. Il se débarrasse de ses pantoufles en poussant un soupir qui trahit son exaspération. Oui, en vérité, quel besoin avait Spirou de sortir avec quelqu'un ? De plus, il n'avait jamais l'air très intéressé par les beautés qui l'entouraient.

Cette pensée fait alors naître une réflexion dans l'esprit de Fantasio; il pouffe, serrant le petit chapeau rond contre son ventre, crispant convulsivement la main dessus.

« Peut-être qu'il est gay ? », s'était-il dit, dans un éclair de lucidité incrédule.

Ça paraissait plutôt logique, si on y réfléchissait.

Pourtant, une chose restait : il n'avait jamais fait montre du moindre intérêt amoureux pour le reporter du Moustic.

Fantasio se demande bien s'il doit en être rassuré…ou dépité.

Dans ce cas, pourquoi être sorti avec cette nana ? Qui était-elle ?

Le blond secoue la tête avec agacement. La frustration le ronge. Il aimerait savoir.

Peut-être qu'il est jaloux. Un peu.

La main qui tient le chapeau descend sur son ventre, lentement. L'effleurement le fait frissonner. Il retrousse sa chemise et caresse son nombril. Le chapeau est doux, légèrement râpé par l'usure du temps. Il est rigide, dur…

Tout comme son entrejambe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends mon vieux ?, murmure le jeune homme en fermant les yeux.

Sa voix est basse, et il peut presque imaginer qu'il s'agit de celle du rouquin.

Une part de lui est intimidée à l'idée de faire ça dans la chambre de son colocataire. Mais de toute façon, il ne risque pas de rentrer avant plusieurs heures, ce qui lui laisse largement le temps de faire sa petite affaire tranquillement.

Ses doigt font glisser la fermeture éclair de sa braguette et se faufile dans son sous-vêtement.

Le contact le fait frémir de désir. Ça fait longtemps qu'il ne s'est pas masturbé, ce qui le rend plus sensible que d'habitude - ou peut-être est-ce parce qu'il se trouve dans cette chambre.

Il exécute les gestes mécaniques de va et vient sur son membre, en essayant de se concentrer sur des images érotiques, quand soudain l'une d'elles s'impose brutalement : celle de Spirou, à genoux entre ses jambes, les yeux clos, et les lèvres refermées sur son sexe pour le sucer lentement, le laissant savourer la sensation délicieuse d'investir sa bouche.

- Ah….c'est bon, murmure Fantasio en se cambrant.

Le visage de Spirou exprime l'innocence et la dévotion, tandis qu'il pompe de plus en plus rapidement, au rythme des mouvements saccadés et fiévreux du blond sur sa verge de plus en plus raide et tremblante.

- Spirou…hmmm, OUI !

Il s'apprête à jouir, il le sent. Mais un détail l'interrompt brutalement. Il n'a pas de mouchoir, rien pour contenir le flot qui monte.

- Ah…saperlipopette !

Son autre main cherche frénétiquement, et tombe sur le chapeau. Il rougit vivement à l'idée de ce qu'il va faire, mais il n'a pas le choix.

- Aaaaaaaaaaah !

Il éjacule dans le couvre-chef, se vidant complètement à l'intérieur.

- Fantasio, je suis rentré, fait la voix de Spirou dans l'entrée.

- …aaaah !, souffle le blond en se crispant. Nom de…

- Tu es où ?

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre, et le célèbre rouquin à la tenue rouge se fige sur le seuil.

La couverture de son lit est un peu froissé, mais il n'y a personne.

- Fantasio ?

- Je suis dans la salle de bain !, grommelle son ami.

En effet, il y a une salle d'eau attenante à la chambre, ce qui permet à l'un comme à l'autre de prendre sa douche à n'importe quelle heure, sans déranger son colocataire.

- Et je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans MA chambre ?, marmonne le roux en s'allongeant sur son lit, dans un soupir exténué.

L'autre se racle la gorge et ouvre l'eau du robinet; il demande alors, appréhendant la réponse :

- Comment s'est passé ta soirée ?

Son ami fait la moue en regardant le plafond; il y a comme une odeur bizarre dans l'air, qu'il n'arrive pas à identifier.

- Bah, il s'agissait d'un entretien avec une éditrice qui se proposait de publier ma biographie. Elle voudrait que je raconte ma vie à quelqu'un qui écrirait le livre, mais j'ai refusé. Je ne veux pas que ma vie privée soit étalée sous les yeux du grand public.

Fantasio s'étrangle.

- Ce n'était pas un rencard alors ?

Spirou se met à rire en se redressant.

- Tu rigoles j'espère ? Elle avait au moins deux fois mon âge !

Ses doigts effleurent une tache poisseuse sur la couverture du lit. Il écarquille légèrement les yeux et porte sa main à son nez; il reconnaît la texture et l'effluve qui s'en dégage. Il tourne la tête vers la porte, de dessous laquelle brille un raie de lumière. Il se lève.

- Voire même le triple, susurre-t-il sur un ton adouci, s'approchant.

Il ouvre la porte, la poussant, et découvre le blond occuper à nettoyer son chapeau de groom souillé d'une matière visqueuse facilement identifiable.

- OH !, s'exclame le journaliste, pris sur le fait.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le jeune photographe aux joues bien rouges cherche une excuse à donner. Son visage semble transparent, et le rouquin peut presque deviner ce à quoi il pense; il peut voir les rouages de son esprit se mettre en place et tenter de trouver une solution à cette situation embarrassante. Cette image le fait sourire; il apprécie de voir Fantasio en plein trouble, c'est en quelque sorte assez amusant, lui qui est d'habitude très bavard, un peu prétentieux, de le voir gêné, à court de mots.

- Je…je…c'est-à-dire que…c'est Spip qui…

- Spip est chez le vétérinaire depuis avant-hier soir, rappelles-toi, nous l'y avons emmené ensemble, le contredit Spirou, la voix douce.

- Ah heu…

L'assurance du blondinet fond comme neige au soleil, et ses lèvres tremblent tandis qu'il essaye de sourire, conférant à son expression un air terriblement vulnérable.

Le roux s'empare du petit couvre-chef humide, et prend l'une des mains qui le tenait. Les doigts de Fantasio sont froids et mouillés; l'aventurier imagine sans peine ces doigts caressant son entrejambe, pour y serrer un membre turgescent, prêt à éclore. Des doigts qui vont et viennent lentement, langoureusement. Un plaisir qui monte, qui rend à la fois coupable et extatique.

Sans avoir prémédité son coup, il embrasse Fantasio sur la bouche. Son souffle vient envahir la bouche du reporter; celui-ci a un goût de tabac très prononcé, piquant. Ses lèvres sont chaudes et attrayantes, elles appellent aux baisers. D'ailleurs, le blond gémit et ferme les yeux, ses jambes flageolant sous lui. Il se retient au lavabo, et Spirou se presse contre son corps enflammé pour y imprimer l'envergure de sa passion, tout contre son ventre.

- Ton nœud pap' doit te serrer, susurre l'ancien groom en défaisant le col de son ami, sans cesser les ondulation contre son bassin de plus en plus ferme.

- Mais je…, balbutie alors le reporter.

L'autre le fait taire, posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

- J'ai salit ton chapeau, avoue alors à mi voix le chasseur de scoops, honteux.

- C'est pas grave…on a encore toute la nuit pour…se salir mutuellement, chuchote son colocataire en massant avec une sensualité très attentionnée son entrejambe tendue.

- Je ne sais pas si je…

- Ne t'inquiète pas…même si tu as déjà jouis, je ferais en sorte que tu apprécies ce moment autant que moi.

Spirou soupire et ajoute :

- Si tu savais…combien j'ai attendu…

Avant que Fantasio ait pu répondre, la main du roux s'aventure dans son pantalon pour saisir son érection naissante, la caressant tout en maintenant sa poigne sur le membre. Le photographe se cambre, gémissant de plaisir.

Cette réaction provoque l'apparition d'un petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres du rouquin, qui déboutonne la chemise de son vis-à-vis, faisant claquer les boutons contre ses ongles dans son empressement.

Soudain, le téléphone dans le salon se met à sonner. Les garçons se figent, inconscients du fait qu'ils se sont tous les deux crispés à ce son, comme s'il était annonciateur d'une nouvelle catastrophe.

Et en effet…le répondeur se déclencha :

« Allô, Spirou ? Fantasio ? Répondez, sabre de bois ! C'est le Comte de Champignac ! Il s'est passé quelque chose de terrible ! Zorglub et moi étions en train de…dîner…lorsqu'un tremblement de terre a secoué la cham…la pièce. Je soupçonne ce phénomène de ne pas être naturel, et j'aimerais vous montrer le résultat de mes conclusions. Si mes assertions sont vérifiées, nous courrons tous un grand danger ! »

Spirou soupire et se détache de son meilleur ami. Il va pour sortir, la main sur la poignée, lorsque Fantasio le retient et vole sa bouche dans un baiser brusque et passionné.

- Au diable Champignac et le monde entier !, gronde-t-il entre ses dents avant d'embrasser à nouveau son compagnon pour faire taire ses reproches.

Pourtant, Spirou ne lui en adresse aucun.


End file.
